Encuentro
by Truffa
Summary: Una pregunta que le hizo su madre trajo a la cabeza de Cynthia un recuerdo de varios años atrás. BradyxCynthia, posible OOC, one-shot


Hola, buena gente, estoy tan emocionada, es el primer fanfic de Fire Emblem que subo a internerd... aunque eh escrito varios... lo que hace el aburrimiento, pero en fin. Hice este fic en medio de mi agonía, osea, Brady y Cynthia son la pareja más adorable, linda y adsdasda de toda la segunda generación /3 pero llenaré internet de fanfics y fanart... aunque dibujo como el culo...

 **Disclaimer:** Fire Emblem Awakening no me pertenece, es propiedad de IS y Nintendo

 **Parejas:** BradyxCynthia, insinuación de FrederickxSumia

 **Advertencias:** Fluff, Brady (tanta ternura debería ser un crimen) y posible OOC

* * *

-¿Eh?

Cynthia miró sorprendida a su madre ante la pregunta que acababa de hacerle. Sumia se apresuró a hablar otra vez, mientras agitaba las manos.

-¡N-no me malinterpretes! Pero, umm, ¿No te da miedo Brady, digo, bueno...?

Sumia se sentía avergonzada por su propia pregunta, no quería herir los sentimientos de Cynthia ni mucho menos insultar a Brady, pero ni sabía como plantear la pregunta sin que sonara mal.

La más joven sólo negó energéticamente con la cabeza, haciendo que sus castañas coletas azotarán su cara. En ningún momento borró la sonrisa de su rostro.

-¡Para nada!-exclamó con convicción, miró directamente a los ojos a su madre y añadió;- Brady es como un super héroe.

Sus palabras fueron acompañadas por una pose de lo más heroica, según ella. Sumia sólo esbozó una suave sonrisa.

De algún modo, con el tiempo y aún más desde que ella y Brady eran novios, Cynthia se había acostumbrado a que la gente le hiciera esa pregunta o similares, cuestionando porqué ella no veía al sacerdote de ese modo. Además, ella siempre clamaba ser una heroína, y él parecía todo lo contrario.

Cynthia sólo respondía con una sonrisa y un "¡Él es como un héroe!" Y jamás se enfadaba por los cuestionamientos de nadie, probablemente porque ella, en su momento, había visto a Brady de un modo similar. El recordar su primer encuentro con aquel pintoresco personaje le generaba algo similar a la vergüenza y algo de risa.

«Su primer encuentro con Brady fue poco después de la muerte de su padre. Durante ese tiempo, Cynthia no sonreía mucho, ni montaba al pegaso de su madre, era como sí toda su felicidad se hubiera drenado. Además que ahora sus rodillas estaban llenas de raspones por sus caídas ya que no dejaba que nadie las curará y se excusaba diciendo "Ésto es parte de la labor de un héroe". Frederick ya no estaba para curar sus rodillas y cargarla en sus hombros, su héroe ya no estaba ahí y no quería reemplazarlo, como sí así su recuerdo no desapareciera.

Pero en ningún momento mostró debilidad. Aunque seguía tropezando sin ton ni son, claro.

Ese día se había escapado por ese agujero en el castillo que Lucina le había mostrado hace algún tiempo. Recorrió en silencio las praderas que rodeaban, marcando el camino con una ramita, mientras tarareaba alguna canción.

Sus pasos la guiaron hasta llegar cerca de un claro lleno de piedras, con el mayor cuidado y concentración que podía tener como aspirante a héroe se aventuró por ahí. Sintiendo el lugar sin ningún villano, Cynthia empezó a jugar saltando de un lado para otro, aunque su mente estaba en cualquier parte excepto en donde debía estar.

Por estar distraída terminó por tropezar y raspar su rodilla, sólo un "¡Auch!" salió de sus labios. Se sentó y rozó con la yema de sus dedos la roja herida que se había hecho en su rodilla y sólo pudo aguantar las ganas de lloriquear.

El sonido de alguien pisando una rama la alerto e hizo que se diera vuelta. Sus sentidos de heroína hicieron que agarrara con fuerza la ramita y la sacudiera frente a ese chico con apariencia de delincuente; era más alto que ella pero seguramente no mucho mayor, tenía el cabello de un color rojizo, peinado hacía arriba y una herida sobre el ojo derecho, además de esa cara malhumorada. La verdad es que era bastante aterrador.

 _¿A llegado la hora de enfrentar un villano de verdad?_ Se cuestionó sin apartar sus ojos del recién llegado.

Cynthia, que en ese entonces apenas conocía de nombre a Brady por medio de Owain, sólo agitó la ramita en defensa propia mientras hablaba, o más bien, gritaba en dirección al desconocido.

-¡Aléjate villano! ¡O en nombre de la "Cábala de la justicia" te daré un castigo!

-¿¡Eh!? ¿Qué demonios? ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza?-preguntó Brady confundido, y no pudo evitar, para su pesar, pensar: _Me suena a algo que diría Owain_

Decidió que no valía la pena razonar con esa niña. Sin decir una palabra más, se acerco en silencio hacía Cynthia, quien empezó a pegar patadas.

\- ¡Oye, oye!-exclamó malhumorado mientras se cubría con los brazos por los golpes de Cynthia.

\- ¡Recibe tu castigo!

Como pudo, Brady agarró la pierna herida de la niña, quien aún con la rama en su mano, le golpeó en la cabeza. Él sólo gruñó y se aguantó el insultar a Cynthia.

De su bolsillo saco un pañuelo y lo envolvió sobre la herida, dejándola anonadada.

-Deberías tener más cuidado cuando juegas, además, vas a tener que limpiar esa herida, ¿Captas?

Cynthia no podía quitar sus sorprendidos ojos de Brady, que la miro algo incómodo.

\- ¿Qué? Se que no soy el chico más guapo del lugar pero...

\- ¡Eres un héroe!-exclamó Cynthia con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, interrumpiendo a Brady.

\- ¿¡Ah!?

El chico de cabello rojizo miró desconcertado a la de coletas, que lucía radiante ante la idea de un héroe. Brady chasqueó la lengua y se puso de pie.

-Yo no soy el héroe de nadie, niña-negó avergonzado. Luego tendió su mano para ayudar a Cynthia a ponerse de pie.

-¡Wah!-chilló repentinamente, ensordeció a Brady, que la miró extrañado- Lo lamento mucho, ¡No quería golpearte, pero sí y no...!

Cynthia miró profundamente arrepentida a Brady, que sólo sacudió la cabeza y le sonrió. "No es nada, no es nada" aseguró despreocupado, no es como si fuera la primera vez en su corta vida que lo trataran como un mini matón, aunque lo de villano era nuevo.

-¡Por cierto, me llamo Cynthia!-dijo alegremente.

-Bueno, el nombre es Brady, por cierto ¿Puedes caminar? Esa herida estaba bien fea-cuestionó preocupado.

-Claro que sí... ¡Wah!

Cynthia se movió para intentar probar que estaba bien, pero tropezó una vez más, golpeando su frente. Rápidamente, Brady se acercó para ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

-Uwaa, eso dolió-se lamentó al mismo tiempo que frotaba su lastimada frente.

-¡No te vuelvas a caer!-gruñó mientras sacudía el polvo del vestido de Cynthia.

-Lo lamento...

La niña hizo un gesto como de un perrito herido, que casi hizo llorar a Brady, aunque hizo lo posible por aguantarse.

-Da igual, aunque a este paso llegarás todo magullada a tu casa-masculló inaudiblemente.

Cynthia le observó en silencio, pero Brady hizo como si no hubiera dicho nada.

El niño le tendió la mano derecha a Cynthia, ella lo miró desconcertada, hasta que Brady le dijo que le tomara la mano, sólo para guiarla hasta salir de ahí, sin que se hiciera ninguna herida más. Por un momento pensó en rechazarlo, pero algo la hizo rechazar la idea, probablemente porque deseaba ser cuidada una vez más, además que alguien que recién conocía no le preguntaría nada, o esa fue su idea.

-¡En serio eres como un super héroe! Eres tan genial, Brady~

-Tsk, ya te lo dije, no soy un héroe ni nada, Cynthia-masculló.

Sin quererlo, sus ojos se toparon con las rodillas de Cynthia, que tenían varios raspones más.

Y finalmente Brady se limito a guiarla hasta el castillo, mientras escuchaba su cháchara sobre cosas heroicas. Y de algún modo, con el tiempo, se convirtió en su enfermero personal, aunque ella insistía en que era un "héroe" y esas cosas.»

El recordar eso, que había pasado cuando tenian apenas ocho años, hizo que Cynthia sintiese que habían pasado más de mil años. Y además, era una anécdota graciosa, aunque se sentía mal por haberlo golpeado en un principio.

-¿Hum? Cynthia, ¿Te sientes bien?

Brady, que justamente pasaba por ahí, se acercó a Cynthia, que lucía afligida, y obviamente eso le preocupó al instante. De súbito, la jinete pegaso le abrazó de golpe, sorprendiéndolo, y haciéndole sonrojar.

-¡Wah! ¡Lamento haberte pateado y golpeado con un palo!-exclamó con culpabilidad mientras apretaba con fuerza a Brady, quien se estaba quedando sin aire.

El sacerdote con pinta de trúan intento apartar a su novia, aunque está se negaba a separarse. Además, no entendía de que se disculpaba, ni recordaba haber sido golpeado por Cynthia, y un palo, últimamente.

-¡Oye, oye! ¿De qué demonios hablas?

Cynthia miró a Brady con ojos llorosos exclamó:

-¡Y tampoco pareces un villano ni das miedo! ¡No quería ofender!

-¿Qué? ¡Cynthia, qué mierda pasó! ¡Cynthia!

* * *

Se agradecerían reviews, favoritos o cartas de odio.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
